


Shift

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: "He’s supposed to rest and instead he chose to come here and walk around all day. The worst part is that he’s not going to leave until the end of his shift even though he’s struggling.”“Unless we call Iwaizumi,” Issei pointed out. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know Oikawa came in today.”“You want to start a couples spat in the workplace?” The alpha shrugged, looking back towards Oikawa.“What’s the harm? It’ll probably get Oikawa home.” Takahiro grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his fiance’s cheek.“Two birds with one stone. Call him.”orOn the first day of his maternity leave Oikawa shows up for his shift at the hospital anyways. It's safe to say it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but I was in the car for a very long time and got inspired.
> 
> I also know next to nothing about hospital related stuff so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Ah, Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?” Tooru glanced up from the file he was looking at, gaze locking onto the medical intern standing a few feet in front of him.

“Shi-chan! How are you?” Yahaba swallowed, gaze flitting around the otherwise empty room.

“I’m good, but uh… aren’t you supposed to be at home?” Tooru raised an eyebrow, the file falling shut in his hand.

“Why should I be? Am I banned from work?” The younger omega shook his head, clearly nervous.

“Well, no, but I thought your maternity leave started today.” Tooru nodded, a thin smile pulling at his lips.

“It did, but I like to see it as more of a recommendation than anything else. My daughter isn’t here yet so I’m going to put what time I have into continuing my job. Is there a problem with that?” He studied Yahaba with eyes that threatened a challenge and the young omega shook his head, ducking away.

“Of course not, Oikawa-san.” He backed away, turning to leave. “I should go now. Have a good day.”

“You too, Shi-chan!” He called, rubbing a hand over his swollen stomach as he flipped the file back open to look at it. He was thirty five weeks pregnant, not incapable of doing tasks he’d done thousands of times before. People really needed to have more faith in him. Besides, he couldn't stand being alone at home for hours on end with nothing to do.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he murmured to his unborn daughter. “When the time comes I’ll dedicate every second I can to you.” For now he was going to get lost in his work.

* * *

Tooru only made it three hours before all the moving around really started to take its toll on him. It wasn’t uncommon for his feet and back to hurt but for reasons unknown to him he was starting to get a headache as well.

“Oikawa-senpai, are you okay?” Kindaichi asked when he found him with his forehead pressed against the cool surface of one of the hospital’s vending machines, one hand on his lower back and the other cradling the underside of his stomach.

“I’m fine, Kin-chan. Never been better.” The young alpha didn’t move and Tooru sighed, gaze sliding to the side so he could meet his gaze. “What is it?”

“Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to do a monocryl suture? You’re really good at them and Hanamaki-senpai told me I should ask.” Tooru heaved a sigh, gaze sliding back down as he closed his eyes.

“I would  _ love _ to show you how to do a monocryl suture, Kin-chan, but I’m kind of busy right now. Maybe later.”

“O- Of course! Thank you!” He heard Kindaichi start to walk away before he came to a sudden halt. “Um, Oikawa-senpai. Do you want a chair to sit in?” Tooru whimpered softly.

“A chair would be wonderful, Kin-chan.”

* * *

Tooru stood at the nurses station, running a soothing hand over his baby bump as his daughter kicked and squirmed within, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position. He winced at one particular kick and growled softly.

“Calm down, sweetheart. You don’t need to take it out on me.”

“Tooru-kun, I thought you were supposed to be at home!” He looked up at the voice, spotting one of the older beta nurses approaching.

“I decided to come in today instead,” he said, offering her a smile. He briefly remembered how quiet the house had been, empty aside from him and his smile faltered.

“Aw, well it’s good to see you today. You look wonderful as always.” He held in a snort, feeling the exact opposite of wonderful as his daughter gave another strong kick. “How’s the little one doing?”

“She’s great. Moving around quite a bit actually.” The nurse smiled, nodding in understanding.

“I’m sure. She must be ready to come out and see the world after being stuck in there so long.” He laughed softly, head throbbing with an unwelcome reminder of the headache he still had.

“You’re probably right. I think the both of us are ready for her to come out.”

“Well I hope it all goes well. I should get back to my rounds.” She waved goodbye, walking past. “Take care, Oikawa-kun! Say hi to that sweet alpha of yours for me!”

“I will,” he called back, shoulders slumping as soon as she was out of sight. God, he felt miserable today.

* * *

Takahiro sighed, watching from a distance as Oikawa shifted uncomfortably on his feet, one hand rubbing at his back as he winced. He almost felt bad for him.  _ Almost _ .

“He really shouldn’t have come into work,” Issei said beside him.

“I’m sure he’s regretting it now. It’s his own fault though.” Takahiro glanced over, meeting his fiance’s gaze. “Everyone told him not to wait until the baby was born. He’s supposed to rest and instead he chose to come here and walk around all day. The worst part is that he’s not going to leave until the end of his shift even though he’s struggling.”

“Unless we call Iwaizumi,” Issei pointed out. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know Oikawa came in today.”

“You want to start a couples spat in the workplace?” The alpha shrugged, looking back towards Oikawa.

“What’s the harm? It’ll probably get Oikawa home.” Takahiro grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his fiance’s cheek.

“Two birds with one stone. Call him.”

* * *

Tooru was standing in the cafeteria lunch line, mind set on getting a chocolate milkshake in hope that it would help get his mind off some of the pain he was in when heavy footsteps and an unmistakable scent came into the room. His attention was pulled to it immediately, mouth going dry when he saw Hajime storming towards him.

“Shit,” he breathed.

“Tooru, mind stepping aside for a second?” His mate hissed, clearly pissed off as he grabbed Tooru’s wrist, already pulling him away.

“Actually, I was kind of-” The glare Hajime sent him silenced him in an instant, his body tensing with the knowledge of how upset he’d made the alpha. Neither said a word as Hajime dragged him out the door and into the nearest on call room, only releasing him once the door had closed.

“Okay, I’m going to try to say this in the calmest way I can,” Hajime said through gritted teeth. He turned to face Tooru, body rigid with anger. “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?” Tooru blinked at him, suddenly feeling very shaky as he shuddered out a breath. Damn hormones.

“Work,” he whispered, all the fight he’d had that morning gone after the weight of the day had dragged him down.

“Tooru, you’re on maternity leave! You’re supposed to be at home resting!” He flinched at the alpha’s tone, curling into himself. “Why is that so hard for you?!”

“Please don’t yell at me.” Hajime was quiet for a moment, taking in Tooru’s shaky form and clearly distressed scent before letting out a defeated sigh.

“Tooru, I’m not trying to make you upset. I’m just worried about you and our pup. You should be relaxing and taking it easy.” Tooru stayed quiet, refusing to look up and meet his husband’s gaze. “How about I take you home? There’s not much for you to do here anyways.”

“No.”

“No?” Tooru huffed, tears building quickly in his eyes as he lifted his gaze.

“My answer is no. I’m not going home.” Hajime blinked at him in confusion.

“Tooru-”

“Do you know how fucking lonely it is sitting in that house by myself?” He snapped. “I prefer walking around feeling like absolute crap all day over that! I hate it!” His mate looked stunned, clearly not expecting him to lash out. “My feet are killing me, my legs feel like they’re going to give out at any moment, my back  _ aches _ , my entire body feels like a live wire about to snap, my head hurts, I’m hot, and I  _ really _ fucking want a chocolate milkshake right now!” He cried, the tears that had been building in his eyes finally flooding over and down his face in hot trails.

“Shit, Tooru, I’m sorry.” He buried his face in his hands, body shaking as he sobbed. “Hey, I’m sorry. Please, Tooru. I didn’t mean to.” He let himself be pulled into Hajime’s chest, loud hiccuping sobs leaving him as he hid his face in the alpha’s shirt. “Hey, calming breaths, alright? You’re okay.”

“Hajime,” he whimpered, feeling himself be lifted into strong arms as Hajime carried him bridal style to one of the beds and sat down, cradling him close to his chest as he ran a soothing hand up and down Tooru’s back.

“I’ve got you,” Hajime murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay.” Tooru sniffled pitifully, tears still cascading freely down his face before being wiped away by his mate. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered, rubbing his face into Hajime’s now damp shirt.

“Yes it is. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Tooru tilted his head up and found the alpha watching him, worry displayed across his face. “I’m sorry.” He bumped his forehead gently against Tooru’s, nuzzling him in apology.

“Hajime…”

“I’ll talk to my boss and try to start my leave earlier. I don’t really want to leave you alone all day anyways. It worries me that I’m not there in case something happens.”

“Really?” His husband nodded, pressing a kiss to the wetness under his eye before repeating the same action on the other side.

“I’ll talk to him as soon as I can. Right now though I’m more concerned about you. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Tooru smiled softly, relaxing against the alpha.

“This is fine.” Hajime hummed, holding him closer.

“How about this. We can stay here for a little while, then I can go and get you a chocolate milkshake as you get ready to go, we can go home together, I can draw you a warm bath, pamper you a little bit, we can settle down and watch a movie of your choice, and for dinner we can order food from wherever you want  _ with _ dessert.” Tooru smiled, already very much liking the sound of that.

“As long as you take a bath with me.” Hajime laughed softly, dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Sure, Tooru. Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
